Yaoi Power? WHAT?
by SpellCaster.KaYa
Summary: Perhaps, next time, Japan should refrain from eavesdropping on America and Australia's conversations... For the sake of his mental stability, if nothing else...


Yaoi Power! WHAT!

America was spinning his pen around in his fingers absently, sitting with his feet resting on the desk in front of him. He sighed, the room was completely silent, aside from the monotonous 'tick tock' of the clock and the occasional sound of rustling paper as Japan, the only other Nation present, read through his notes for the upcoming meeting. America had thought it a good idea to arrive for the World meeting early for once. He had hoped England would be there so he could annoy him a little; after all, it was just so much fun – but unfortunately the blonde early bird was running a tad late, leaving the United States alone with only the silent Asian country as company. America sighed again, louder this time in an attempt to catch Japan's attention, but the black-haired man merely sipped his tea and did not look up from the papers he was engrossed in.

Tick…Tock…Tick…Tock…

Surely, other countries should be arriving by now! The American didn't know how much longer he could stand the boredom! A hero should NEVER be bored!  
>As if on cue, the doors to the conference room swung open and a loud, drawn out "Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaate!" murdered the silence. America jumped up in surprise and happiness as Australia waltzed in, a huge grin plastered onto his face.<br>"Australia! Wassup, dude?" He gave the younger man a slap on the back, laughing.  
>"G'day, America! It's been awhile!" Australia greeted with just as much enthusiasm. Neither man paid any mind to Japan's irritated sigh as they made their way back toward the large conference desk.<br>"Not much has 'been up' with me, mate," Australia answered as he sat down. "Though yesturdee arvo I relocated a croc that had swam into a beach in Cairns…"  
>The American laughed loudly again (because, seriously, when was he NOT loud?), "Dude, that's freakin' awesome!"<br>"Not fer the swimmers it wasn't. They're used to screamin' 'Shark! Shark!' not 'Croc! Croc!'"  
>The pair continued laughing and Japan sighed again. He would very much like to continue his work, but the two were just so loud he couldn't concentrate!<br>As America finished telling the Aussie a story involving Cuba, America's general heroic-ness (more like epic ability to piss nations off) and Canada – which one was he again? Japan couldn't picture him – the Asian turned to give the Western Nations a piece of his mind. However, just as Japan opened his mouth to speak, America's cry of glee split through the room (and Japan's eardrums. Thanks, America – he'd planned on using those today-) and cut the island nation off. Australia had pulled something out of his pocket that seemed to have effectively caught the hyperactive self-proclaimed hero's attention. Japan could not see what it was from his position, as the Australian man was facing away from him, blocking to object from his sight, but Japan's interest, too, was indeed piqued.  
>"Dude, dude, you brought it, yo!" America pointed excitedly at whatever it was that Australia was holding.<p>

"Yer gonna love this one, mate." The Southern Continent declared. America was jumping up and down in his seat, blue eyes gleaming in anticipation from behind his glasses. "Really? Seriously, dude!"  
>"Fair dinkum, mate!"<br>"I want it! I want it!" The blonde made little grabbing motions, like a child reaching for candy.

Japan turned away from the two, trying to focus on his papers once again. It was probably just some children's toy; nothing else would get the United States so worked up. Japan convinced himself long ago that he wasn't interested in anything that idiot America would like.  
>"Mate," Australia continued, "this is taking my country by storm right now – huge hit with the ankle biters at any rate. Mate – it's Yowie Power!"<p>

Tea exploded across the desk as Japan choked, eyes wide with shock – had-had Australia just said what Japan thought he said?

"DUDE!" America, being his usual heroic self, jumped up to check that the small Nation was alright. Japan continued to cough and splutter as America slapped his back. Whether Japan's face was turning red from embarrassment or lack of air, one could not be sure.  
>Australia frowned at the gasping Asian, eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "What? Yer got something against Yowie Power, mate?"<br>Japan choked again, this time on air. He did! Australia just said- America whacked Japan on the back once again.  
>"'Cause, I really like Yowies, y'know? I thought you of all people would understand, Japan." The continent continued as Japan's face took on a slightly purple hue.<br>"I-I-I…Nani?"  
>The Island Nation's mind kicked into hyper-drive. He just could not for the life of him comprehend WHY Australia – of ALL NATIONS – was into…into THAT. And – showing AMERICA! How…Indecent! Inappropriate! And if Japan understood any Aussie slang, then had he just heard Australia say that it was popular with KIDS? Oh dear Kami!<br>Japan felt faint, and he swayed a little before bracing himself on the desk. He took a deep breath in an effort to calm himself – an effort that failed quite miserably.

"I-I had no…no Idea, Australia-san…that you-you…I hope I did not…offend you – I-I mean, to each h-his own, and um, I-I just did not assume that you…you were – ah, like 'that'. B-but I, um, understand you thinking I could relate, c-considering where yaoi originated, b-but –"

The stuttering mess of a country was cut off by a loud (obviously), slightly-muffled-by-food voice asking what Japan was on about. America swallowed whatever he'd been eating and continued, "We were just talking about that Cadbury chocolate, you know – Yowie Power?" the American held up a half eaten chocolate, covered in red wrapping that was decorated with what seemed to be a chibified Yeti.

"W-what…?"

Australia snatched his stolen chocolate back from America. "Yeah, they're based off of the Australian Yowie – a mythical monster kinda like Bigfoot or the Yeti. They've got little toys inside 'em for the kiddies."

Japan stared with wide eyes at the Australian, "O-oh…" was all he managed to mumble as the realization suddenly hit him.  
>"That's why I thought you'd understand, mate. You believe in monsters 'n' stuff, aye?"<br>Japan nodded numbly, "I…I see…Oh…" Thank whatever gods there may be that Australia wasn't talking about what he had thought he was talking about. Stupid language barriers.  
>America managed to smuggle the remaining chocolate treat from the Aussie's hands and polished it off before claiming the toy inside as his own. Australia was still staring at the Asian in mild confusion. He raised an eyebrow at the black-haired man.<br>"Ah…what did you THINK I meant, mate?"  
>Japan's face flushed an even deeper shade of red than before, as both nations hit him full-force with their inquisitive gaze.<br>"U-um…I really couldn't say. I – no, I just can't do it."  
>America's eyes widened even more, if possible, and he 'ohhh'ed, "Now you HAVE to tell us! You gotta, you gotta!"<br>"Yeah, mate. I wanna know what got yer so flustered." Australia's grin alone told Japan there was no escaping without them getting what they wanted. He sunk low into his chair.  
>"A-are you sure? This could…scar you for life."<br>America gulped, looking suddenly scared. But, no! He was a hero! He could take it, dammit!  
>Amazingly America stuck on an expression that was even more determined than before.<br>Japan sighed; he was really, really, really, really, REALLY not looking forward to explaining the concept of 'yaoi' to the two curious young men.

"W-well, you see…In my country there's this…thing…"

END

'Yowie'…It sounds like 'Yaoi'…heh heh heh

/Bricked/

S-shut up! It was funny at midnight! O.O

Why couldn't they have called them the nice, innocent, no-connotations-attached 'Bunyip Power'?

…Ok, yeah. Forget I said that.

Well, either way, my childish innocent memories of 'Yowie Power' chocolates are long gone.

I miss those…  
>The chocolates, I mean. Not the memories.<p> 


End file.
